unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout
The Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout is a Shame for the PC that is the sequel to Brawl of the Consoles. When Activision got tired of releasing the same game multiple times, they gathered Ubisoft, Adobe, Blizzard Entertainment, Epic Games, LucasArts, Bandai, Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Atari, EA and Square Enix to create the sequel. Shameplay Unlike the first, this shame is in 3D HD, and plays similarly to Super Mario 64, with a hint of Galaxy. Mini Games *Pearl Necklace Playgrounds - You play as Malleo and play keepaway from Princess Peach her Pearl Necklace. The worst ending is she gets her necklace back. *Rage Resources - You play as Malleo who wants to win a Rage comic making competition. If you make the best rage comic, you win. *Grocery Birthdays - Malleo forgets it's his favorite superhero - Captain Poopyforce's birthday. Malleo enters the grocery store to gather supplies to make him a card. The best ending is the hero rips up the card. The bad ending is he loves it and everyone gets cake. Characters Heroes *Malleo - The main protagonist. *Weegee - Malleo's brother. Completely useless. *Link - A warrior from Hyrule. He is more useful than Weegee. *Princess Zelda - Still kidnapped BTW *Master Chief - Your commanding officer who is actually useful. *King Harkinian - Friend of Malleo's. I wonder what's for DINNER... *Roger Smith - Pilot of the Big O and returns to fight Schwarzwald. *Captain Poopyforce - Malleo's favoruite superhero. Villains *Don Nubula - Main Villain. Clone of Bon Bubula who locked Malleo in a German Prison. *Von Nebula - An entity that cloned himself in order to defeat his arch nemesis, Preston Stormer. *Bon Bubula - A clone of Von Nebula. *Chron Chubula - Clone of Don Nubula. Second in command to the Black Army. *Jhon Incredebula (Flashback Only) *Iron Cerebula - Final Boss. Bona Fide Bad Mutha Effa *Roboward - Robotnik-Squidward hybrid *Schwarzwald - Roger Smith's Rival and pilots the Big Duo. *Red X - Don Nubula's bodyguard *Unicron - A transformer the size of a planet. *Darth Vader - Dark lord of the Sith. *Galactus - a guy that eats planets. *Bowser - The main antagonist of the next game Story: Act 0: Purple Raid The game takes place 3 months after Malleo was captured by Don Nubula and thrown in The German Prison, at the end of the previous shame. Master Chief helped Malleo escape, and plan to get revenge on Don Nubula. When Malleo reached Don Nubula's room, he saw that Don Nubula has transformed his body into an even greater one. He fights Don, but ends up getting trapped in a dungeon. Act I: Messup Heresy Malleo is thrown into a dungeon in Don Nubula's castle. Malleo meets Link, who everyone thought died by a Dodongo Catapult. Malleo and Link plan their escape. They find a way into another room, which they soon find out to be the underside of Don Nubula's personal outhouse. Don walks into his outhouse, complaining about how it was Taco Bell night. As Don releases his fecal matter all over Malleo and Link, our heroes continue to push forward and find an escape route. When they finally leave, they meet up with Zelda. Act II: Intimate Photo As Don Nubula finishes releasing that which is Taco Bell from his rumpus, he commands all of The Black Army to plague the planet with deadly viruses. After Link mates with Zelda, Malleo departs to defeat the Black Army. Little did he know that an old enemy will return. Act III: Operations and More Roboward, a hybrid of Malleo's 2 worst enemies returns to take over the world under the control of the Black Army. Malleo thinks quickly and obtains a Dodongo Catapult. He launches the Dodongo, however he misses Roboward and kills Link and Zelda instead (Note: Link ans Zelda both die while in the middle of climaxing). After Roboward captures Malleo and Master Chief, the hybrid then takes them to Don Nubula. Act IV: Hideous Mommies Malleo and Master Chief sit at the dinner table of Don Nubula. The King, who is also there, begins to consume many food products. Don Nubula then talks to the heroes about how incompetent they are for escaping. After which, Don gives the heroes plates of DINNER. He proceeds to devour more Taco Bell, as the heroes attempt to attack Don Nubula. Suddenly without warning, the King screamed "PINGAS DINNER", which knocked out both of our heroes, where they were dragged back into the dungeon. Act V: Speeding Sisters Unicron, Galactus, and Darth Vader piloting the Death Star intend to destroy the Black Army and the URF. Accidentally, they allow Malleo and Master Chief to escape. Malleo and Master Chief somehow kill the 3 genderly confused giant planet-like entities, and return to base to form a plan. Act VI: Secure Leisure Malleo decides to sit on his butt and watch Sienfeld while the rest of the heroes formulate a plan to defeat Don Nubula. Master Chief bashes Malleo on the head, and they begin their plans to attack. However, Red X, Don Nubula' bodyguard attacks them. Malleo and Red X engage in a fight and Malleo wins the fight. Then they go on to fight Don Nubula. Act VII: Schwarzwald returns Schwarzwald, the rival of Roger Smith, comes back to attack our heroes in his Big Duo Inferno while shooting fire and lauching missiles and lasers.Roger wins by summoning Big O and using its final stage demolishes Schwarzwald. Schwarzwald begs for mercy but is shot dead by Master Chief. Act VIII: Streetwear Pill The heroes ascend to Don Nubula's room once more. Once they enter, they catch Don where he is taking some form of pill. Don stands up and explains how everything he planned worked. The following conversation ensues: Don Nubula: "You know, it's quite sad, if you think about it. Von Nebula created my father, Bon Bubula, who then created me in an attempt to take over the planet. Unfortunately for him he didn't foresee that I would go against him. I killed Von Nebula, and my 'Father' Bon Bubula." Don then summoned a clone of himself, known as Chron Chubula. Malleo and Chron fight to the death, and Malleo wins. He then faces Don Nubula. Act IX: Forces for Professionals Don attacks Malleo creating an even more epic and even more climactic battle than the end of the first game. Lava flying everywhere; the temple crumbling beneath them. It was pretty crazy. Don swings his staff, and Malleo dodges it a few times, but is hit hard, and falls to the ground. When all hope seemed lost, the castle then became unstable, causing Malleo and Don Nubula to plummet into an abyss. Act X: Saturday Rap Stars When Malleo regains consciousness, he finds himself in a moderately sized room. It's mainly made of metal, and it has a water fountain in the middle, where Don Nubula fell into. Upon closer inspection, Malleo saw that it was no ordinary water fountain. The water was a glowing slime green color. Malleo then realized it was actually a substance called TOX-N, a form of toxic waste that can mutate any physical property to an unrecognizable state. Don Nubula then transformed... To an unrecognizable state!!! It mutated him so much, it wasn't even Don Nubula anymore. It became Iron Cerebula. Malleo stood up against Iron Cerebula, praying to Adolf Hitler that he would be able to stop it. Iron then whipped out a microphone and challenged Malleo to a Rap Battle. In short, Iron Cerebula got served pretty hard. Iron then fled out of humiliation vowing for eventual revenge. Malleo then walked into the sunset thanking it was all over. Suddenly Malleo remembers something - Where the @#!*% is Princess Peach!? Thus starting Malleo's new journey... It is unclear if there will be a third installment or not, but it sure as @#!*% sets up for one. Meanwhile Bowser plans to kill Master Cheif and his allies using his V-4 Super Nuke.... To be continued in Brawl of the Consoles 3: Bowser's Wrath........... Category:Shames Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Epics Category:Master Chief's Shames Category:King Harkinian Shames Category:Stuff Category:Stupid Shames